Hayate's secret feelings for Himeno
by animearlinefreak
Summary: This is my first pre'tear fic. by myself so I really hope you enjoy it. It takes place on episode 5 when Hayate visits Himeno that night she learns about Takako. But was there another reason why he was there? We'll just have to see. One-Shot!


Hey minna-san. This is going to be dedicated for Valentine's Day. So I hope you all enjoy it! Even if I don't necessary enjoy this holiday.

Enjoy!

Some of the characters might be OOC. I don't own Pretear, but I will own something that no one has in a jeffy.

_'This means Hayate is speaking'_

**'This means Hayate's conscious is speaking'**

Hayate's secret feelings for Himeno

Preview: It take's place on episode 5 when Hayate visits Himeno that night she learns about Takako. But was there another reason why he was there? We'll just have to see. (One-Shot)

Chapter one: Hayate's feelings

The wind circled around my body when my gaze turned to a certain window as I sighed. My gaze was to the window of the new Pretear. From my point of view, she looked so fragile, so peaceful, and so beautiful sleeping so soundly. She didn't look like the powerful pretear that Finril was going after. My heart beated faster when my thoughts drifted to the tulip head. I place my hand over my rapidly beating heart, in hopes of slowing it down.

Letting out a smile at Himeno's figure, I jumped from the position I was at to Himeno's window. My hearts pounded harder. Once more placed my hand over my heart, fearing that the beats would make her stir. As the beating slowed down my gaze fell upon Himeno. It was strange to me. Lately without realizing it, I've been going into Himeno's bedroom every night. '_Could there be something wrong with me?'_ I shook my head violently, to rid of such thoughts.

_'No, No, No, what the hell am I thinking? There is nothing wrong with me.' _My head turned back to the sleeping hime as I sighed. I moved closer to her body when I paused. Something inside me, acked to be closer to the pretear, that I wasn't even aware of. _'Why do I always feel the need to be by her side, like it's my duty to be the only one to protect her?'_ This question was wondered around in my mind lately. Why did it always feel like my obligation to protect her and not let anyone else do my "job?"

A voice in my mind appears in my head. **'Because you love her.'** It stated. Heat rushed to my cheeks until I snapped out of my daze. _'Nani, why would I possess feelings for a tulip head like her. The only reason I protect her is...is because she's the pretear. That's right. I am her knight after all.'_ I tried to remain calm, feeling a bit like a baka for hearing voices in my head.

The voice laughed at my remark. **'Heh, don't try to fool me, I know you know you're in love with her.'**

I tighten my fists. _'Who the hell is this? State your name and your objective.' _

**'Heh, Heh, Heh. Why I am you, or in other words your conscious. And my objective is for you to realize how much you feel for this girl.' **

I growled low in my throat wanting to strangle the taunting voice. _'No, this is some sort of trick. Could it be one of Takako's?'_ "Gruahhh!" I yelled, but covered my mouth when I noticed the hime starting to stir. Moving away just a bit from the sleeping figure, I sighed in relief. _'Phew, that was close. If she had wakened up, I would have received a nasty bruise.'_ Rubbing my hand to my cheek, I recalled all those times of her punches as I felt an invisible punch upon my cheek.

The voice now known as my conscious laughed at me for my stupidity. **'Hayate you a very pitiful, just admit your feeling for your tulip head. I know how you feel for her; I see it when you enter into her room every night, or how your eyes shine when she smiles. Why I remember when she tripped and you caught her from a nasty fall, and how you held her for a little bit longer than anticipating. And the times when-' **_'Alright I get it.'_

Frustrated, by the tormenting voice I had to question the meddling voice. _'Okay, if you are who you say who you are, then why would I go and torture myself with fiction?'_ I crossed my arms across my chest, figuring I stumped the vermin. However, I was proved wrong.

**'You don't truly believe me? Than I will just have to prove it.'** The voice started mentioning situations where the valley girl and me were together and my...umm...thoughts I held for her. Heat was burning my cheeks, when my conscious brought back memories of my intentions and desires.

The curtains flapped in the wind that had picked up in the huge bedroom. For a slit second I imagined that this was a honeymoon suite, with my wife in bed. I blushed once again. I knew that I probably looked strange if someone saw the colorful display I was showing. My fists tighten when I heard a familiar laugh in my head. I had a vision of a teenager with black with red highlighted hair laughing at my expressions. Lately the Fire Knight had been on my nerves, for some odd reason that I didn't know for sure.

**'Oi Hayate, you are such a baka! Don't you even realize jealously when it's staring you in the face?'** The voice asked me.

I suppressed a growl as I finally responded to the annoying voice. _'Fine, if I admit I have feelings for the tulip head, then will you leave?'_ My words sounded desperate, but it didn't matter anymore. If it got rid of the pestering thing than I wouldn't care.

**'Alright, it's a deal.'** I sighed; however, I could somehow image the speaker smiling at me.

_'I...I...love..Himeno. There, I said it now get the & hell out of my head!'_ My eyes glared at the imaginary voice as if it were in the same room with me.

**'Arigato, so long lover boy. Heh, heh, heh.' **

_'Nani, grr that basturd!' _I tried to call the voice back, when I stopped my actions. It was funny, though for some reason my conscious acted how the way I was before...no I refused to turn back to the past. The past was the past, and that is the way it should remain.

Realizing that I stayed longer than I normally intended to do, I moved toward her window. Suddenly, my eyes caught something fluttering towards Himeno. My eyes traveled to Himeno's bedside, when I gasped. It was one of Finril's transport demons. A groan was heard from the hime. Summoning winds to destroy the creature, her reddish brown eyes opened. However, the next thing surprised me more than Takako becoming the princess of disaster.

Himeno pulled the blankets from her body and flung herself to me. I was bewildered by her actions. Different emotions surfaced all at once. shock, pleasure, happiness, worries, and warmth? Her shoulders shook, as I wrapped my arms around her frail body. The smell of her shampoo numbed my senses until a fist collided with my face. A blush formed on my face when my thoughts became unholy.

I rubbed my now soar cheek as she yelled at me.

"W-What are you doing here?" Her face was a bright red.

I was stumped. I couldn't really tell her that I was spying on her, like I do every night. "W-Well you see I was..."

"Look buster I don't have any feelings for you!" She folded her arms across her chest.

A part of me was frustrated for her accusing me of such things and the other part of me was...hurt. "Dummy, that's not it!" I could feel my face burn once more.

Her glare intensified. "Really, then why are you here?"

"Well I'm here because...well you see...uh...it's nothing." I felt cornered. Sweat was forming rather quickly. I knew that what I wanted to blurt out, I tried to bite my tongue from saying anymore than I had.

Himeno sighed before she held her fists out in a defense position. "LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Flames seemed to engulfed the background her, as I scurried away from the enraged girl. A blush once more formed on my cheeks when I thought how frighten I was and how cute she was when yelled at me.

The morning after I was greeted by the pretear with an upper cut punch. Tuh, I sometimes wonder just what the heck is wrong with that girl. _'Is my face a punching bag for her to unleash her anger on?'_ Or is it that time of the month? I shrugged my shoulders at my dumb questions when I teleport by her side as she made her fast track to school. By the time we reached the building I was out of breathe and on the ground from another punch to the face. I moaned when I removed my body from the imprint that Himeno left me in.

Popping my back and other body parts, I lean against the entrance fence to the school. Closing my tired eyes, I try to answer my question of why she was always aggressive, especially with me in particular. But I push them aside and returned to my duty of guarding her.

Hours pass as I started to doze off. Several times I had to jerk myself awake to keep myself from falling asleep. Groaning each time the sun got into my eyes. _'Damn, maybe I should have got coffee before I went to Himeno?'_ Groaning for the thousand time, I tried hard not to remorse over the loss of my precious coffee.

None of the knights took my shift of guarding Himeno. Last night, I didn't bother returning to the apartment. My mind and heart were not about to give them any information on Finril's attack last night. It felt obscure to me. I'm not sure but...I felt as if I should be the only one to protect Himeno only and no one else.

A bell rang as I heard Himeno's voice heading into a different direction. I followed in the shadows, trying not to gain any attention.

However, the valley girl changed into something different and seemed to be doing some sort of physical activity. It seemed that Himeno knew my presence was there from her friend who acted like her spy. It was her turn when the adult called her up. She ran as if a demon larva was chasing her and was buried under dirt like buried treasure. Shocking me at first, but it made me smile when she was alright.

"It's been awhile since I last seen you smile." A voice spoke to me from beside me.

I turned to find out who it was. "Sasame?" I said.

He leaned his body over as his gaze was on my eyes. "By the way, why are you following Himeno?" He raised an eyebrow in hopes of finding an answer.

I turn around. "Uhh...no reason." I prayed that Sasame didn't gain an ability to hear other's thoughts.

His face grew serious. "Any sign of Finril?"

"No." I stated.

Sasamed sighed in relief. "At least she's safe for now."

The bell rang once again as teenagers scattered from the building to leave for the day. I lost sight of Himeno in the crowd, as I start to search for her. _'$#, where the hell did that tulip head went?'_

Not long after the beginning of my search I feel the presence of a demon larva on the move. I was ready to run to the source, when I spot Himeno peeking out of bush near by. Not wanting to waste anymore time, I roughly pulled her out of the hedge as I told her to follow me.

We arrived with the other Leafe Knights ready for the demon larva to come out; however, it was a trap. Transport demons flew away in a flock with leafe with them as well. "Damn." I threw a gust of wind at the flock as they changed their directon heading right toward us. Everyone took cover as they vanished.

Himeno was on the ground shivering, when she told us all about her dream she had. Sasame, who realized my actions questioning them. I remain silent as Go gets mad at my independency. I ignore his petty retort as I teleported away, though not before I saw the look in her eyes.

I realized that someone was guarding Himeno at the moment, but I couldn't help but stick around the manison in case there was any danger near by. To help pass time, I did my other job I had with Himeno's father. I didn't have the time to finish up, when I sensed another demon larva from far away. I find red head outside as I asked if she felt the presence of the demon larva as she told me no.

Grabbing her hand I lift off into the night sky. Himeno dangled wildly from my grip. "If you fall I will not catch you!"

"How could you say that and call yourself a knight." The pretear squirmed.

I didn't really mean it when I said I would not catch her if she fell, I just enjoyed to toy with her. It was an abnormal behavior for me, but somehow it felt right to tease the tulip head.

Himeno finally got a good hold on my hand as we soared to our destination. Time slowed down for one moment as the bridge seemed to grow farther and farther away from my reach. The hand that I felt was warm and so soft, as we both held on to each other as we landed. It stayed like that for another second longer before she pulled her hand away as a heat rose on my cheeks.

A sinister laugh was heard when Finril came into view. She vanished as fast as came, when I went after her. I told Himeno to stay behind as I pursued after Takako.

We teleported to the old abandoned church that was the place she first became the princess of disaster. Old benches were rotten or barely standing by the right and left side of the structure. The once beautiful glass panels of God and Jesus and Mary were shattered. The pieces were scattered about, too many to count. In the very center of the alter sat Finril on the podium. She laughed at me as I grew angry.

"Go save your precious pretear." I froze. No this couldn't be a trap she lead me in, could it? My mind was put on pause when two cold lips pressed against mine as she vanished.

"Damn." I teleported back to the bridge as fast as I could, when I saw the other knights hovered around Himeno.

"Hayate, how could you leave Himeno by herself?" Go held his fist in the air. I would have retaliated back with a remark, but I had to agree with the Fire Knight.

Everyone took their fighting stances as Himeno preted with Mannen and became the Pretear of Ice. Himeno froze the demon larva, but it broke free.

"Damn it's still standing!" Go shouted to everyone.

Frankly I was irritated. "Relax; we can take one demon larva."

"What's that? Don't give me orders!" He gripped his hands into a fist.

I growled at the younger knight. At that moment, I wanted to take on the Fire Knight instead of the demon larva. I knew I could defeat the demon larva just as easily as the Knight of Fire easier than the demon standing in front of me. I would have made that remark if not for Kei who cut me from uttering a word to the airhead. I growled again, as my thoughts went back to my conscious words. I vigorously shook them away to focus on the battle before me.

Himeno destroyed the demon larva as more approached. Their assault was stopped by the princess of disaster's powerful blast of energy.

"Be warned that I will suck all the leafe from this planet, and Himeno if you intend to get into my way then prepare to die!" She disappeared into thin air.

Himeno looked as if she wanted to cry on someone's shoulder or have someone by her side. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and tell her I'll be the one who there for her, when Sasame pulled me aside to have a talk with me. I took one more glance at the valley girl before departing with the Knight of Sound.

The silver haired knight took me to the fountain in the park to discuss about the situation. However, I paid no attention to Sasame's words. My only concerns were how I could protect Himeno from Finril at all costs.

Sasame lead me to the apartment. He told me it was best to let Himeno be as I laid my head on my pillow. That night I made a vow to myself that I would protect Himeno from harm even if it meant if I had to sacrifice myself just for her to live. Though, this was the vow that all the knights took as the oath, this vow was from the heart. My heart. Tears blurred my vision as my eyes took one last glance at the window outside before sleep took a hold of me. I knew if I had the power to control to water, it would be raining.

That night the wind gave off a chilly breeze as Hayate dreamt of Him and Himeno.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Well this is it. I hope you all enjoy this, story. It took me hours to rewrite.

So review and tell me what you think about it! Hey what would be better for a Valentine than reviews!

Come on! Make me have a smile on my face for the horrid days of Valentine's Day and White Day!

Ja'ne!

Oh, and if you guy's wanted to read some of my other stories on my profile I must warn you of recorrections are going on. So if you go on there be prepared for tons of errors and spelling problems!

See Yah Anime LOvers!


End file.
